And I lost (Everything)
by Shadaw
Summary: Damon has been in town for three months and has already set his eyes on what he really wants. He will do anything to get it, right or wrong. Especially wrong. Will Elena be able to protect herself or lose everything because of some stranger's demands? AU
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**The characters aren't mine. Everything belongs to The Vampire Diaries and Julie Plec. But the story's mine.

****

D/E

Elena looked around. She was tired of doing this every single day. This was the fourth time she was picking Jeremy up from the bar in guess how many days? Four! It was like routine now. She ate dinner, saw some movie or show, caught up with Caroline and Bonnie who talked about their day and then she waited for Jeremy's call. He usually called after midnight and before two. Always asking for the same thing. Today was no different. Jeremy had called at half past one, pissed drunk and very contrite:

"Helloooo?

Elena can you please pick me up from The Grill? I am a little drunk. I promise I won't drink from today.

I p-promise.

You knoooow you are the most amazing person in this country, hell this world. Please El?"

And like every single time since the past 3 months she got up, dressed herself and drove down to The Grill. As she got there she saw something was different. Jeremy wasn't at the bar nursing a glass of water and really bad breath. He was splayed out on the sidewalk, barely awake and he seemed to be hurt. She panicked, barely parked the car and jumped out, quickly sitting by Jeremy's side and when she saw he him taking in shallow, pained breaths she felt herself going numb and looked around for help. She couldn't pick him up on his own and he was in no state to stand. She carefully turned him around and felt her stomach drop and her heart clench. His lip was bleeding and his left cheek was smashed in. There was light bruising around his neck and she gasped as she realized they were finger imprints. She felt fear well up and clamp itself. She couldn't move. She was shaken out of her daze when she heard Jeremy splutter. She cursed herself for losing focus, Jeremy needed help!

She ran inside, The Grill was almost empty except for a waitress she didn't immediately recognize, she had never been in the grill so late and looked around frantically for someone else.

She sighed with relief when she saw Sheriff Forbes, she looked tired as she sipped coffee. She was close to Elena and treated her like a daughter. Elena quickly turned towards her and was about to call out to her when she stopped. What if Jeremy was in trouble? What if it was something that would get him into trouble with the police? Elena stood there for a minute unable to decide what to do.

She shook her head. Jeremy was lying outside badly hurt and here she was making stupid decisions. She hurried back outside and kneeled beside her brother.

"Jeremy! Jeremy!" She softly but urgently muttered.

"Jer, you need to open you eyes Jer. Help me here Jer. We can get through this. I am going to take you to the hospital and it's going to be fine."

Hearing her say hospital, Jeremy stirred and painfully gurgled.

"Not the hospital, no no no"

So she was right. There was something Jeremy wanted to hide. She felt anger and hurt and desperation bubble inside her. What had he done now? She pressed down all her feeling and reinforced a false sense of calmness.

"Alright Jer, home it is. Let's get you home. The car's right here."

She slid her hand beneath his shoulder and then heard someone snicker. She looked up. There was a dark shadow leaning against her car just outside the area illuminated by the streetlight, almost as if it was planned. She hesitated. Something was very wrong. She shook off the feeling and strengthening her voice said,

"You can either help or leave."

Her voice wavered and it came out sounding more like a plea than a demand. When the shadow didn't budge she went back to Jeremy, this stranger was wasting her time and her brother needed help. Who could it be anyway? The town was small. It would be someone she knew, she could deal with them later. She propped Jeremy up with her hands and was about to push him up with all her might when the shadow said,

"Who made you the man of the family? Oh but you poor little thing, what can you do, brother's too busy getting drunk. Someone has to step up right?"

His voice was cold and full of contempt. She glanced at him sharply and before she could stop herself, she hissed,

"Oh and you are such a man right? So helpful and so chivalrous"

The man snickered again and it infuriated her. What was happening tonight? She didn't know who he was or what he was doing there. But she couldn't think about that. She had almost gotten Jeremy on his feet and slid herself beneath his arm, supporting him and making sure he didn't fall. She took two steps towards her car and stopped to take a breath. Before she knew what was happening the man who had been standing there moved. She thought he was going to help him and opened her mouth to thank him when he opened the door of her car and slid in. She stood there frozen with Jeremy unconscious under her arm. He turned the key. Damn! She had left it in the ignition in her hurry to tend to Jeremy.

And just as he was about to shut the door, he looked at her and carefully whispered,

"Oh El El El!" His voice was menacing.

Nobody called her that except Jeremy. She felt fear curl inside her.

"Take Jeremy home safely and make sure he gets better soon."

Had this man done this to Jeremy? And if yes, why? Her brain scrambled up questions she was too scared to answer.

"Also tell him I took the car and remind him that he owes me something else, **you**." And just as he shut the door, she saw the deepest, bluest, scariest eyes she had ever seen. And before she could even gasp the man reversed her car and drove away.

**D/E**

Guys I am writing a story for the first time. I would be so grateful if you review. Would be totally appreciated and I would send you cookies if I could. Also I need Beta readers. If anyone would like to volunteer, please? Thank you so much for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**D/E**

She got up with a weary sigh. It had been such a long night and worse than the feeling of utter exhaustion was not knowing what was going on. She still couldn't make head or tails of what had happened yesterday but she sensed that she should be very scared. Standing outside the Grill with Jeremy in her arms and no car, she didn't know what to do. Maybe she could call someone. Bonnie, her best friend has a soft spot for Jeremy maybe she could call her, Caroline was too big a gossip and Stefan, though a nice guy was new in town, she didn't know him well enough. No. She needed Jeremy to tell her what was going on before rest of the town found out. Making up her mind, she called a cab.

As she quietly went down the stairs – she really needed some coffee – she thought about the guy with blue eyes. That's all she could call him. She had deduced that he had beaten Jeremy up and it made her see red. Every time she thought about the night's events she shook with anger and fear. When she had gotten Jeremy home she had put him on the sofa. Cleaned his face with water and then some antiseptic. His clothes were filthy so she took off his t – shirt and his entire left hand side was blue. Her eyes welled up. He was a boy, he was seventeen and he had never done anything to harm anyone. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she carefully did everything she could to make him comfortable. Then she settled down in the sofa beside him because even though she was ready to go to hell and back for her brother she needed answers.

She thought about yesterday as she sipped her coffee. Sometime around five Jeremy had stirred and had wanted to go to his bedroom. She said no but when he tried to go himself, she helped him. He was so stubborn but he was never stupid. He had always been a nice kid. Elena kept going over it again and again like a broken record.

She didn't have much to go by except blue eyes. Those eyes, they were burned in her memory. So blue. She took a deep breath and glanced at the clock. 9:00. She would have to call in sick at school.

She trudged upstairs to look for her phone. She quickly peaked in on Jeremy who was still asleep and then went to her room. As soon as she entered she saw Jeremy's jacket, her phone and her purse on her bed. She had dumped everything there and had gone to take care of Jeremy. She sat down beside the stuff and picked up Jeremy's jacket. She had never gone through Jeremy's stuff before, she hadn't needed to, but today was different.

She checked the pockets in the front and found his phone and some change. There were some chocolate wrappers. Nothing unusual. She almost sighed with relief but jumped when she heard his phone beep. She flipped it open, Jeremy would be angry but she really didn't care. There were three unread messages. She opened the inbox. All of them were from unknown numbers. That was strange. Three different unknown numbers. She opened the first one at 2:02 and as she read it she almost dropped the phone.

_I thought you knew better than to mess me with me. This was a warning. Don't make me wait._

_-D_

Who was D? Wait for what? So many more questions.

She quickly scrolled to the next one at 3:18,

_I saw that sister's of yours tonight and she looks delicious. I can't wait to get my hands on her._

_-D_

Her? Sister? Blue eyes. Tonight. Words swam inside her. She couldn't form a coherent sentence. Hands on her? She wanted to scream. What had Jeremy done? So the blue eyes now had a name or an initial, D. She said it out loud D. Testing it. It didn't sound very scary.

With trembling hands she opened the latest one at 9:18.

_Hello El, checking on your brother? Tsk tsk._

_-Do I need to tell you?_

She stopped breathing. Her chest constricted painfully and she felt dizzy. She realized she was about to have a panic attack. She grabbed the edge of the bed and told herself to calm down. She took in deep breaths. And felt feeling return to her hand and feet. How did he know? HOW? She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were wild, her face was flushed and a thin sheen of sweat was very visible. As if on cue, the phone beeped.

She lunged for it almost ready to throw it against the wall. But this was all she knew about the stranger and she needed to confront Jeremy. So she opened the message and the last thing she saw before the world turned black and she felt herself fall back was,

_Oh sweetheart, if I can do this to you with a message, I can't wait to see how you'll scream when you are beneath me._

_xoxo_

* * *

She woke up when she felt someone shaking her softly. She could also smell something delicious and her stomach growled, it felt like she hadn't eaten anything in so long. She carefully opened her eyes and saw Jeremy peering down at her with concern. Seeing his face the events last twelve hours came back and she thought she was going to be sick.

She opened her mouth but Jeremy shushed her.

"El, just drink the soup and here's some bread. I will tell you everything I can, but just eat first."

Her stomach agreed so she nodded. After a few bites as she felt her strength return she said,

"Jer, he's going to kill me right? He said he'll make me scream. Is he going to kill me? What have you done Jeremy?"

She saw Jeremy's face go white, his eyes were full of fear and something she couldn't quite place.

"Elena, I am sorry. So sorry. I am sorry El. I am sorry. I shouldn't have. I can't believe I did. Please forgive me." He sat there shaking and she realized he was crying. This was bad, this was really bad.

"Jeremy. Stop. It's fine. We'll deal with this. We have stuck together after everything and we'll get through this too" She reassured him but she was so full of doubts. He calmed down a little and seemed to compose himself.

"He wants you Elena."

She felt herself snap. He wasn't giving her answers. "I KNOW JEREMY, I KNOW! He wants to kill me. I told you I know. Tell me why? Why Jeremy?"

And if she hadn't been looking at him she wouldn't have heard what he said next,

"Elena he doesn't want to kill you, he wants you. He wants you."

As realization hit her, she slapped Jeremy across the face. His words played on loop inside her head. She picked up Jeremy's stuff that was lying beside her and handed it to him. "Get out." He didn't protest just stood up with a lot effort and stumbled towards the door. Before leaving he turned around a question in his mind,

"Elena, are you keeping my keys? Am I grounded?" Keys?

"What keys? I have no control over you, I can't ground you." Hurt evident in her voice.

"Elena I will understand if that's what you want. You can keep my set of house keys."

"I don't have your keys. Just GO." She glared up at him.

And then suddenly both of them realized the something at the same time and their world spun. The man had the house keys.

**D/E**

I really hope you guys are going to continue reading this story. Any feedback would be brilliant. Anything specific you want to see in the story? Please please let me know. I am really excited about this story it being my first one and all. So please let me know how you like it so far. Thank you.


End file.
